Trust me
by BlackFeather101
Summary: Unicron created me for his destruction. I'm okay with it at the begnning but now that I have him right where I want him, where all I need to do is pull the trigger and it'll be over, why can't I? Optimus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! New story that suddenly popped into my head while roleplaying with The Shuttle Twins (shout out to her too). I made a new OC few days and finally have the courage to make his own story. This is set between a few weeks before One shall fall and those episodes in Prime so yeah. Anyways, R&R by the way please. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime. **

I pointed my blaster at Optimus with optics filled of tears. "Shade! You don't have to do this! Let me destroy Unicron!" He yelled. I closed optics and turned away slightly. I could let him go. He could destroy Unicron and save the Earth. Maybe he could forgive me and consider mending our relationship... I shook my head. It was impossible. Even if he was a Prime, one that could forgive anyone, he couldn't forgive me, not at this point. I opened my optics and looked at him with tears falling down my faceplates. Unicron was telling me to continue. It was what I was meant to do. "I'm sorry Optimus, but I can't." I said as I activated my blaster. At that moment, I began to get flashes of what brought me here.

I remember my first feeling was fear. The kind of fear you would get after you did something bad. Then again my whole existance is a mistake so now that I think about it, I deserved it but I was barely being created and that fear was... well scary. I remember panicking and trying my best to get out of the cocoon I was in but I was too small and weak. Far too weak to get myself out at the time. Deciding to suck it up and stick around until I could free myself, I calmed myself down and let the fear creep at my growing circuits.

It was after a few megacycles that I was strong enough to break myself free. I wiggled my way out and tore at the cocoon's walls until finally I fell out. Wires kept me connected and stung when I hit the floor. Slowly I made my servos grab out and touch them. They were thin and pumping purple liquid into me. At the time I didn't know what it was or basically anything. Confused, I ripped them from my legs to my back to my helm. I winced at the sudden pain but it subdued fast and I was on all fours there on the floor. Or what I thought was floor.

I turned my helm towards a purple, pulsing form in the middle of the large room. I crawled towards it quite curious until a huge being materalized in front of me. I jumped back in surprise and landed on my aft. "Welcome to land of the living, my creation." It said with a booming voice. I looked up at it feeling quite scared and confused. "I am Unicron, your creator and master. You shall refer to me as such." Unicron added. I nodded and looked around again. "You shall kneel before your master." He said as his purple optics darken and pain suddenly filled my circuits. I screamed and grabbed my head, hoping it would go away. "_Kneel before me._" He repeated.

Wanting it to stop, I did as he ordered. "As I was saying, you are my creation therefore you must obey my every command and do what you were created for. The purpose of your creation is simple; gain the trust of the last Prime and kill him. Or bring him to me. You came out of your sack before time but only your size will be affected for your sake. And a disguise should be in order." He said and snapped his digits. I didn't know what happened so I assumed it was nothing. "You will be able to reveal your true optic color at times and control your optics' appearance . Now get out of my sight." He added.

With that he disappeared again. I tilted my helm to the side. Who was this Prime and why did he have to be killed? Before I could ask Unicron anything, the pain came back and forced me to stand up. I wobbled a bit, feeling quite unbalance but placed one pede after the other towards an entrance I was positive led me out of here. Once I reached said entrance, I used the walls as support and looked back at the pulsing light. Was that his spark? I turned back towards the wall and saw my reflection. At the time I had the same purple optics he had.

I looked down and saw that I was slender and of course small. My paintjob had a mixture of black on most of my frame with navy blue bordering my chest which was somewhat slightly shaped as a bird. I had milky white faceplates and clawed digits. I looked down at them and clenched and unclenched them. I looked back up to exmaine my face a bit more. My optics stood out more than anything, I thought as I poked at them. How was I to change its color? I tilted my helm and thought. Suddenly the once purple optics turned a bright electric blue. I smiled and continued my examination. My helm had a head crest which wasn't very long but not short either. I poked it and moved on. I tilted to the side and noticed that I had some type of doorwings. "Are you done preening yet?" Unicron askrd making me jump.

"Y-Yes master." I weakly replied towards the spark. I noticed that my voice was soft and shrugged. I turned back, walked towards the entrance and placed a hand on the center. It began to open, revealing a tunnel. I turned to look back once more. I closed my optics and sighed. I opened them and turned back. I resumed walking to complete my purpose.

** Was good? Okay? Bad? For some reason I have this habit of creating stories when I can barely keep up with updating the older ones. But hopefully I can catch up with them tomorrow or in the week so no worries! Anyways Review please! Tell me if I should continue this. **

**BlackFeather101 out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for not writing in the longest. For winter break, I went out of the country and had no internet for it. Then I just had no muse and felt like doing nothing. including in school but here's another chapter.**

**'text' = Unicron talking **

**Comksreen-S: XD Don't worry, I sometimes make mistakes like that. The Bumblebee picture is my profile pic. Didn't know it appeared when you made a story since I use mobile...**

**SunsetRandom: I love making cliffhangers. It's basically to make you readers keep reading. I hate cliffhangers myself but it's fun to write them. *puts on evil waffle face***

**I dont own Transformers Prime. **

When I finally left Unicron's spark chamber and made it outside, the first thing I did was peak my head out. The tunnel led me into a cave structure which apparently brought me top side. I bit my lip component as I realized that I had no actual plan. Well it couldn't be expecte seeing how I barely got out of the cave. "So what does a Prime look like?" I asked out loud. The way Unicron talked about him made me think he would be well, ugly and bulky. I sighed and walked outside. The birds chirpped cheerfully as I silently made my way through the forest.

It was beautiful; the huge trees compared to my size hunched over the dirt path and its leaves fell, slowly reaching the ground after a while. I smile and walk over to a fork in the path with a bar was up ahead. I hear a laugh and hide in the shadow's of the tree. An organic was on his vehicle with another standing by him. "Yeah Billy, she's a beauty isn't she? Kawasaki ZX10R Ninja. Looks nice and got it for a reasonable price." He said as he sat in it. He revved its engine loudly, sounding strong for such a small vehicle. Unicron said that I need a disguise, that is a disguise right?

Before I could do anything, I listen more closely. "Wait a sec. I need to put it in the shade. Don't want the sun doing anything to it." The human says and drives it under a tree. He turns it off and heads into the bar with 'Billy'. For some reason, the word 'Shade' stands out the most to me. I decided to call myself that. I come out of the shadows and head towards the Kawasaki. I look at it closely, circling it, and come to the conclusion that its pleasing to the optic. I sigh and suddenly instinct takes over; a green light was admitted from my optics and began to download its information.

It doesn't take very long, giving me a few minutes to look myself over. Nothing's really changed aside from my chest, which was no longer shaped like a bird. It rounded aside from the top which stayed somewhat like a sharp edge. I hear laughing and panic slightly before again instinct took over and I transformed into the motorcycle. I stayed a little but zooming off in seconds. I inwardly smiled and actually giggled at the feeling of the wind between the cracks of my dark armor. Is this how driving felt? If it is, it feels amazing. Suddenly my HUD flashes an alert saying that my holoform was activated. Did Unicron activate it? What's a holoform?

I get my answer soon enough when a human figure materialize on my seat. It included a driver with a black helmet with a black biking suit. Passing signs I found one more interesting. It read, 'Jasper City Limit'. Jasper? Is that what they call this small place? I mentally shrugged while I looked around. It wasn't big as I said before but it was my first time ever seeing a city so the size didn't matter to me at the time. After a while I spot a big red and blue semi truck at a traffic light which I had figured out each of the colors' meaning. **'That is the Prime. Lure him out.' **Unicron instructed through the bond we shared.

Thankfully I was right next to him. So what is the best way to lure a Prime away and gain his trust? He's definitely bigger than me since he is a truck and not a motorcycle unlike my small self. The light goes green before I can do anything though. Deciding it would be best for me to follow him, I do just that staying behind him. But I do occasionally look around at the city, loving its few sights. After a few minutes I begin to follow the Prime in twists and turns. Did he notice me? I mentally slap myself after thinking that. I'm almost ramming into him!

Finally the Prime decides to head out of the city and I frown as I see the desert again which I hoped I wouldn't see it again when I got out. Apparently I got distracted and lost speed since the Prime is way head of me. It doesn't take long ,though, to catch up. This time I give him space. The Prime again tries to lose me but i stay right on his tail hoping that I can find out where he's hiding out and if I'm lucky, I'll hopefully have an outline of a crazy plan. That was the plan before hundreds of cybetronains dropped down in front of us.

Okay maybe not hundreds but it was about at least a dozen. They kinda looked like myself with their dark colors but they had red optics and a purple insignia on their chest plates.

The Prime transformed leaving me to hit my brakes and gape at him. I wasn't wrong about his height after all. That he looks attractive which was a surprise to me since I hadn't really given it much thought about his appearance. Maybe I can get him to trust me if I stop these mechs from hurting him! I grinned as I realized that could earn anybot's trust. I too transformed and jumped in front of the Prime. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" I say. The mechs exchange looks at each other. They must be so afraid of me that they look for protection!

At that's what thought before one of them shot at my shoulder with a couple of others following soon after. I close my optics, realizing that this is surely my end when the shooting stops hitting me. I open my optics and see the Prime blocking them for me. So much for protecting him, I think as I smiled shyly at him. I can't tell if he's smiling back or not since he has his battle mask out. "Take cover." He instructs with a deep voice that made my knees go weak but nod.

I hide behind a conveniently placed rock which hides my small frame and peak out through the side, watching the Prime fight the mechs off. He stabs one with his blade and shoots at another while dodging another's blasts. I find myself admiring him, forgetting everything and everyone while I follow his movements. I sigh feeling a new warm emotion spreading through my frame. I jump at it; What could it be? My musing is cut short though as I feel something nudge the back of my helm. I slowly turn and my optics widen at the sight of one of the mechs pointing his blaster at my helm.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Again. Expect those a lot. I don't think there's much to say but Happy Very Late New Years and Merry very very late Christmas! **

**BlackFeather out! **


End file.
